Electronic writeboards are known in the art and have been used in conjunction with multimedia and communications software to provide enhanced teleconferencing capabilities. Conventional electronic writeboards have typically been of the resistive air gap (RAG) type and include a multi-layer transparent, flexible, touch sensitive panel. The touch sensitive display panel generates control signals in response to pressure applied thereto representing the locations of the applied pressure. A processor receives the control signals and in response generates graphic images which are displayed on the passive display panel to update the displayed images. These electronic writeboards are generally used with the passive display panel either in a stand alone mode or in a projection mode. Since passive display panel make use of passive optical elements, the passive display panels do not emit stray noise signals which impact adversely the operation of RAG type electronic writeboards.
Plasma displays panels have however, begun to replace passive display panels due to the fact that they are brighter than passive projection display panels and provide greater economical offerings. Unfortunately, plasma display panels are noisy and emit a significant level of stray noise signals corresponding to clock signals used to switch the display elements therein. It has been found that when conventional RAG type electronic writeboards are installed in close proximity to plasma display panels, the electronic writeboards pick up these stray noise signals affecting adversely their operation. Accordingly, electronic writeboards suitable for use with noisy display panels are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel touch sensitive display panel and an electronic writeboard for a noisy display panel.